Little Did She Know
by inZane23
Summary: Little did she know... he was planning something for her, he was planning to become the bridge, a path for Juvia to become happy, not with him but with Gray. CHAPTER 1: HE WAS /-/ NEXT CHAPTER: A CHANCE


_**My Regular Readers:** Zane! The hell are you doing writing another story and not finishing your other works?  
_

 _ **Zane:** Because... like an unfinished story, my imagination is also unending like my love for all of you. :)  
_

 ** _Also. The Fallen ( Change of Heart ) would be ending soon._**

* * *

 _ **Idea of the story:** We are too focused on a certain ignorant person that we end up ignoring the person who is always there for us... and because of that we end up not having anyone at all._

 _ **Poems borrowed from:** Timothy Joshua (and others words and sentences were added by me.)_

 ** _Some of you guys:_** _Why Natsu? Not Lyon? (Because I know Natsu more than Lyon, I don't want the characters to be OOC. Also, because Natsu is in Fairy Tail and he is near or around Gray, seeing Juvia's attempts. *shrugs* Lucy is not blind of Natsu's attempts so...  
_

 ** _WHY AM I STALLING YOU? READ THE STORY!_** _( And please leave a review. )_ _  
_

* * *

 ** _*Chapter 1*_**

 ** _( He was… )_**

 _ **He was** there – but you never even noticed him. _

"Hey Juvia." Natsu stopped glaring and bickering with Gray and greeted Juvia with a smile who approached his team's table minus Erza who is currently on a solo S-class mission and Happy who is currently offering Carla a fish.

"Good Morning, Gray-sama." Juvia said, her eyes focused on Gray but the boy ignored her and continued on mumbling profanities and glaring at Natsu.

"I'm the one who greeted but I'm the one who got ignored." Natsu mumbled and Lucy his exact words, who was sitting beside him.

"You should've been used to it by now." Lucy whispered enough for the dragon slayer to hear.

"Yeah, I should but it doesn't hurt to try, right?" Natsu replied and returned Gray's glare to cover up the disappointment in his tone. "What was that… you perverted Stripper?"

"What did you just said Flame breath?" Gray hissed.

The two then preceded on head-butting each other's head.

"Guys…" Lucy started as she stood up and started on pushing the two apart. "Please stop, it's too early." She said, but the two had their fists connected at each other's faces already.

"Get your fist off of my face." Gray glared.

"Get your face off of my fist." Natsu growled.

"Come on guys…" Lucy said her left hand on Natsu's right shoulder and her right hand on Gray's left shoulder, trying to push the two apart.

"Keep your hands off of my beloved's shoulder, Love-rival!" Juvia shouted, putting her hand over Lucy's right hand and pulling it away from Gray's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Juvia but… since when did I become yours?" Gray asked a little bit rudely than he thought.

 ** _He was_** _there – feeling your pain and yet you never notice it._

"Oi stripper, don't you think that's a little too rude?" Natsu asked him but the latter shook his head causing Natsu to frown at Gray's rude question.

"It's not, because it's the truth." Gray said.

"Gray-sama is right." Juvia mumbled Natsu heard it perfectly while the two did not, his frown deepened at her naiveté. She lowered her eyes and smiled to herself, _Maybe he's just in a bad mood._ She thought. _Maybe._ "Juvia will see you later then." She said as she left their table with a fake smile that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, he knows it's a fake one because he used to do it in front of everybody when Lisanna disappeared.

Even for an opposite he can't help but feel sad for her, he can't help but be worried for the girl, he can't help but feel her pain, the pain of being pushed away and ignored by the one you like.

 _Like_. His eyes drifted to Lisanna's direction, he used to like her but it soon disappeared when she returned, she wasn't the girl he used to like, she was different.

He decided to stand up and leave their table; "Natsu?", "Where do you think you're going, flame-brain?" the voices of his teammates were ignored or rather covered by the light taps of raindrops on the guild's roof. He opened the guild's door and focused on Juvia's scent.

The earlier light taps of the rain turned into fast and furious ones, the once busy street turned into a quiet one, but it did not stop the fire dragon slayer.

He soon came to a halt, he finally saw Juvia, he should be happy because he found her but he frowned instead, in her hand was a bottle of beer, an empty one at that.

 _ **He was** there – with you in the rain, watching you fall apart._

He finally saw her, she was crying with the sky as she threw the empty bottle at the empty street.

He frowned at what he saw, her tears and an empty bottle to forget it all. His frown deepens when he heard her sob.

"Juvia?" He called out, he was hoping that maybe… maybe because it's just the two of them she'll notice him and because he was the one who chased after her. But she did not respond to his call, the warmth he used to have been slowly replaced by coldness.

He sighed; he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He asked concern laced in his voice.

The alcohol kicked in Juvia's system, causing her to hallucinate and imagine that Gray was the one who asked if she was okay. The feeling of coldness on her shoulder made her think and confirm it was really him.

"Juvia... loves you." She said causing Natsu to widen his eyes at her; he was surprised at what she proclaimed. She grabbed Natsu and kissed him on his lips, which caught him off-guard.

The coldness turned back into warmth.

His heartbeat's beating doubles as he felt her lips on his. He slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed it, but soon the two separated due to lack of oxygen.

He opened his eyes, "I love you too, Juvia." He said. It was his best day, the one he loves, loves him back.

Those were the words that woke Juvia's clouded mind, she liked the reply but why was the voice different? Then there she realized she did kiss Gray in her imagination but in reality it was her beloved's rival, Natsu.

 _ **He was** there – to give you his attention and warmth but you returned it… with ignorance and coldness._

"W...wait... w-what?" Juvia asked confusion was evident in her eyes and her heart.

"I..." Natsu pointed to himself, "Love you, Juvia." pointed her.

"Why… Why are you here, Natsu-san? Where's Gray-sama?" Juvia asked him, confusion was still evident in her eyes, she thought she was kissing her beloved but why was it his rival?

"I- I want to know if you're okay." Natsu answered her question. "He's back at the guild." He sighed.

"You don't have to stay here, Natsu-san." She said, trying to push him away because she doesn't want to give her beloved a wrong thought.

He swallowed the pain in his heart, he knew what those words meant and he gave her a small smile, an understanding one.

"You shouldn't stay here Juvia, you might get sick." Natsu advised, he pulled his hand away from her shoulder and turned his back at her. The warmth lingers on her shoulder yet she felt coldness on his words.

She frowned, _Why? Why does Juvia felt coldness from Natsu-san?_

 ** _He was_** _– a fool in love, chasing someone who already had fixed feelings for someone._

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked but her question was ignored by a wave of his hand.

"See ya later, Juvia." He said as he left her standing. _I am a fool, an idiot, a stupid- why? Why was I trying to chase someone who already- Gray… I hope you took care of her, I- I never knew you'll won without even knowing you won in the field... of love._

"Did Natsu-san just said… he loves Juvia?" Juvia asked herself, her heartbeat quickens at that question but soon it disappeared because of her thought. _Maybe it's just my imagination together with Gray-sama._

 _ **He was** – the one that still notices you._

 ** _He was_** _– the flame, flickering, lingering, and waiting, but you, you are the water that didn't gave him a chance._

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Natsu was at the bar counter and his team was at their table, he was at the bar counter eating his brunch.

By the corner of his eyes he saw Juvia, hiding behind the guild's pillars, her eyes passing him as if he's not there and was staring at Gray and glaring at Lucy mumbling, "Love rival."

He sighed, "Hey Juvia, let's eat." He said with a smile but it was ignored by the girl behind the pillars, Mira saw it.

"Don't worry Natsu, she'll notice you, me, all of us soon." Mira said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded and grinned at Mira's words.

Soon Lucy stood up from their team's table and approached Natsu.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy called out.

"Oh, Hey Luce." Natsu grinned.

"Let's go on a mission." She said.

"Sure!" He glanced at the girl near the pillar, he sighed. _It's worth a try… I guess._

Lucy went to the request board and looks for a mission and Natsu left the bar counter walking towards Juvia.

"Hey Juvia, wanna go on a mission with us?" Natsu asked with a smile.

 _ **He was**_ _– yours to begin with yet you pushed him away, causing him to let you go._

 ** _He was_** _there –_ _but he left to forget the temporary pain._

"Thank you for the offer Natsu-san but I must properly decline because I don't think Gray-sama would be there." Juvia said, causing Natsu to frown. _Damn it. I can't take it anymore..._

"Oh." Natsu mumbled and sighed as he left the girl alone and went to the request board where Lucy is.

"So… what's our mission, Luce?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Are you fine with this mission?" Lucy asked him as she pointed at a certain flyer on the request board.

"Just kick some Vulcan's ass? Hell yeah, I am!" Natsu grinned, grabbing the flyer off of the request board and approaching Mira at the bar counter. "Team Nat-" Natsu was cut off when Lucy said,

"It's just me and Natsu doing the mission, Mira." Lucy said with a smile causing Natsu to get confused and it didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "I know you don't want Gray to come, Erza didn't come back yet, Happy is busy on his fish offerings, and I currently need money for my rent." Lucy said as a sweat trickled down her face.

"Oh, okay." Natsu said with a smile.

 ** _He was_** _– falling for you._

 ** _He was –_** _falling and she was the one who caught him, not you._

Soon the pair left and did the mission by themselves.

Juvia started realizing that the words Natsu told her was not her imagination but words that came exactly out of his mouth, she blushed as she remembered what happened yesterday but the thought disappeared when she saw Gray stripping his clothes off.

Gray went to the request board and took a mission for himself and left the guild half naked. He doesn't need to be a dragon slayer to know that Juvia was following him.

He stopped walking.

He glanced behind him.

He looked at her.

He told her, "Juvia… please stop. You might get hurt." Then he left her standing alone. _I didn't care… but why…? Why do I… regret it?_ He thought to himself.

 ** _He (_** _GRAY_ ** _) was –_** _there in your heart._

 ** _He (_** _NATSU_ ** _) was –_** _there for you._

 **FEW DAYS LATER**

Juvia had a frown on her face that was unnoticed by everyone. Soon she heard the guild doors being kicked opened and she instantly knew who it was.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted the frown on her face soon disappeared. _Maybe, maybe someone will notice._ She thought, as he saw Natsu walking to her direction. She thought Natsu would notice it, but he too, ignored her like everyone else because everyone thought she was waiting for Gray. "Mira, the usual please!" He shouted with a grin.

 ** _He was –_** _the flame. Yes you calm him with your water, but she made him open up to her with her key._

 ** _He was_** _– the fool but you were the bigger fool for letting him gave her a chance at his heart._

He still loved Juvia but he merely gave someone a chance, a shot for his heart, his broken heart. He gave the pieces to someone he trust and he knew that if Lucy would discover his feelings for Juvia then… that pieces would be the one to cut her.

To give someone a chance, he has to give all himself to her, meaning the whole truth. On that few days, on that mission he was alone with Lucy; she made him open up to her and she knew everything and his growing feelings for the Water mage.

Lucy knew it and she's not afraid to take a risk, even it'll break her.

 _"Let me give a shot, a chance to steal your heart."_ Lucy's words rang in his mind causing him to smile to himself. He is glad, he is glad he gave his own pieces to her.

"Luce, let's eat!" He called out and Lucy followed him with a smile.

 _At least he's letting me._ She thought.

 ** _He was_** _– there._

Juvia felt a slight pang in her heart. She remembered that words, the faint voice that kept on calling her out while she was busy ogling at Gray, she regretted ignoring that faint voice.

 _"I love you too, Juvia."_ Natsu's voice rang in her mind, there she realizes it was his voice, it wasn't Gray's or her imagination. He even repeated it but she ignored it.

She was a fool for pushing away someone who is concerned for her well-being, someone who cared and risk getting sick because of the rain.

 _He was **–  
**_

"Come on, Luce. Taste it." Natsu said, holding the spicy chicken in front of Lucy's mouth.

"N-no, it'll burn my tongue!" She shouted, pushing Natsu's hand that held the chicken causing Natsu to pout.

 _ **THERE.**_

Juvia frowned and hid behind the pillar, hiding the tears and sadness of her own foolishness. She watched the little display of love and affection, she was kind of jealous but for the two it is more like friendship and teasing each other for fun to ease the awkwardness. What if- what if she gave Natsu a chance like how he gave Lucy a chance?

No one knows because she did not gave him that chance.

Little did she know... **_he was_** planning something for her, **_he was_** planning to become the bridge, a path for Juvia to become happy, not with him but with Gray.

* * *

 _ **See.** A one-sided **Natsu x Juvia** , a one-sided **Juvia x Gray** , a rivalry between **Natsu and Gray** , a slight hint and one-sided **Natsu x Lisanna** , a little hint and one-sided **Lucy x Natsu** (If you squint.), an imagination of **Gray x Juvia** , a thought of **Juvia x Natsu** , a slight of **Juvia x Natsu** (If you use a glasses, yes.), Juvia's imagination and thoughts of **Lucy x Gray** , a slight brother-sister relationship between **Natsu and Mirajane** , a blooming relationship of **Natsu x Lucy** , a one-sided regret of **Gray x Juvia** , a one-sided regret of **Juvia x Natsu** , and a one-sided plan from **Natsu** to make **Juvia x Gray** possible. _

**_And some earlier where like:_** _What the heck is this? Natsu x Juvia? What's wrong with you? It should be- (Hush. You read a story because of the pairings? What is wrong with you? Shouldn't you read a story because of its plot? It's like you guys just told me, "I read the 'FAULT IN OUR STARS' because of the wonderful pairing." or "I read Harry Potter series because of those awesome pairings!" Bah! You read those books because of the plot, then you just started to ship 'em. Come on, reading a story because of the pairings? that's a slap to an author's face. It's like telling them, "I read your story and stayed because I like the pairings but if I don't... bye.")_

 ** _Anyways... see ya later guys~_**


End file.
